


Did We Just Fuck Because I Kept Yawning?

by InhumaneActivities (Bunshin)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fucking, Gay, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, Yawning, yo did i mention theY FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunshin/pseuds/InhumaneActivities
Summary: guys the title is exactly what this isi mean seriously it ends with"Did we fuck because I didn't stop yawning?"





	Did We Just Fuck Because I Kept Yawning?

It was a nice day. Birds were singing, trees stood tall, and the sun was shining brighter than it had been for about a week. Because of that, Edd begged Matt to take him away for the day, and reluctantly, Matt agreed. The couple wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning, apparently, but knowing them, it might be an extra day. Though, there was one bad thing about it.

Tord was also home.

It isn't to much of a deal, but Tom wished Tord wasn't there. He made Tom feel anxious, though he wasn't sure why, and it annoyed him. That, however, did not stop the two from sitting on the couch, Tom's legs draping over Tord's, channel surfing whatever was on. Tord leaned back into the sofa, placing a hand on Tom's legs as he closed his eyes. He seemed exceptionally tired and irrational today, so Tom was trying to stay on his good side... ish.

While staring at Tord, he began to feel exhausted as well. Tom's eyelids began to droop, and soon enough, he fell into some sort of daze. He shivered slightly when he felt a hand began to rub his exposed legs, the feeling surprisingly pleasant. A small smile made its way onto his face, and he could almost imagine Tord's smile back. He drifted off into true sleep as he felt Tord shuffle and move his legs.

 

Tom woke up a little while later to the feeling of fingers running through his hair gently, a small yawn escaping his mouth. The sensation stopped right away, making Tom furrow his eyebrows. "Why'd you stop?" Tom's voice slightly slurred from how tired he was, "That thing you're doing, keep doing it."

"Alright," Tord surrendered, continuing with his motions. Tom snuggled closer, only just realizing that his head was in Tord's lap.

He didn't mind it. The moment was cut short by the doorbell shrieking, loud and obnoxious. Tom sat up, then Tord stood up and walked to the door. Tom yawned again and rubbed his eyes, leaning back. It didn't take long for Tord to plop on the couch after he sat down a box of pizza onto the counter. "Want some?" Tord offered as he took a piece for himself. Tom nodded, still half asleep, and reached for a piece.

"What...," Tom's sentence was cut short by another yawn, "what time is it?"

"Uhh... around eight o' clock." Tord replied, his eyes glued to the television.

"Damn," Tom responded, another yawn escaping his mouth. He was yawning so much, tears had begun to form.

Tord turned to glare at him. "Stop yawning," he growled, the glare sending shivers down Tom's spine.

Tom narrowed his eyes in return, "Make me."

"Honestly, you're in trouble now," Tord muttered angrily as Tom finished his pizza piece. Tord put his down before turning to Tom. His eyes widened as Tord jumped at him, forcing him down. Tord grinned triumphantly, staring down at Tom, all traces of anger gone. Tom tried to wiggle his way out from underneath Tord, but he grabbed Tom's wrists and pinned them above his head. The position made Tom let out an awkward and nervous giggle, with Tord dominantly forcing him down, and Tom being pretty much powerless to stop him. Tord didn't move, though expression began to change from triumphant to mischievous.

"Tord, do you think you could-" he was cut off when he let out a loud squeak. Tord was lightly grinding against him, causing Tom to blush furiously. "W-what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you stop yawning," he answered, grinning. Tom realized a hard-on was beginning to grow in his pants, and he began to struggle again, Tord holding him down. Tord removed his hands from Tom's wrist, expecting a slap or Tom to flee, but instead he just slapped his hands over his mouth when another whimper escaped. Tord began to trace his finger from Tom's neck to his crotch, watching as he shivered from the feeling.

"T-Tord!" he gasped through his hands as Tord began to fumble with his erection.

"Yes?" Tord purred seductively, rubbing the hard-on. He leaned down, whispering into Tom's ear, "Do you like it when I touch you like that?"

"Oh my god, T-Tord!" Tom choked, "Y-yes, dear god," he moaned, bright red. Tord stared down at him, noticing how his face scrunched up and it looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"If this is making you feel that good, how long has it been since you jacked off?" Tord asked, chuckling.

"It's b-been too long," he responded, panting awkwardly. Tord retracted his hand, climbing off the couch. Tom had closed his eyes, heaving, with an obvious erection.

"Sit up," Tord demanded, causing Tom to open his eyes. He placed his hands by his side, pushing himself up, staring at him. Tord returned the stare, lopsidedly smirking. He put a hand under Tom's chin, pushing his head upwards as he leaned in.

"Fuck." Tom whispered as Tord kissed him. He used one of his hands to grab at Tord's hair as their lips smashed together, parting them for the Norwegian. Tord took the chance straight-away, pushing his tongue into Tom's mouth. The kiss only became more heated as they began to battle for dominance, Tom grasping Tord's hair like it was the end of his life, and Tord was digging his nails into Tom's hips. Tord pulled back, watching as Tom gave him adorable look of desperation, lust, and frustration. He kept his gaze locked on Tom's (lack of) eyes as he sat down, grinning evilly.

"Come on, sit on my lap. I'll give you a reward," Tord said, laughing when Tom glared at him.

"Fuck you," Tom hissed as he climbed over to Tord, sitting on his lap, his back leaning into Tord's stomach. He shifted uncomfortably, the feel of Tord's erection poking him making him shiver.

"Correction. I'll be fucking you," Tord replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. He leaned in, nipping at Tom's neck. Tom grabbed the couch desperately, his head slanting to the side. The Norwegian began to suck on his skin, squeezing his sides. He grazed his teeth on the skin, causing Tom to let out a small gasp. When he pulled back, he watched a bruise begin to form.

"If you left a hickey, I'm going to murder you," the Brit mumbled.

Tord chuckled before grabbing hem of his shirt. "Lift your arms up," he whispered.

Tom obeyed as Tord removed his shirt, breathing heavily. "Tord," Tom murmured, his breaths speeding up.

"Yes, Tom?" he replied, chuckling as he wrapped his arms around his bare chest.

"How are you so calm?" he finally gasped out, shivering with pleasure.

Tord could feel Tom's heart beat sporadically as he bit his neck. "I've practiced this in my mind to many times to count," Tord explained. He began to mess with Tom's nipples, chuckling when he began to arch his back.

"Y-yeah, well so have I, but I n-never thought it'd be..." he gasped as his nipples were twisted, gripping the sofa.

"Be what?" Tord purred back, continuing his actions.

"Be so- a-ah!"

"C'mon, you can speak, can't you?" he teased, sucking on the other side of Tom's neck while rubbing his nipples, rendering him useless.

"Ah, fuck, Tord! I didn't think it'd be so good!" Tom yelled, and Tord laughed at him.

"Turn around," Tord ordered, removing his hands. Tom did as he said, still on his lap, but facing towards him. "Good boy," he murmured as he began to suck one of his hardened nipples.

"Motherfucker... shit... ah, Tord, I'm sorry," Tom gasped suddenly.

"For what?" he asked, looking up at the lustful face.

"I'm not... pleasing you like you are me," the Brit explained, embarrassed. His face was a bright shade of pink, and his choice of words made Tord smirk.

"You can try if you want to," Tord shrugged. He raised an eyebrow when Tom nodded vigorously. "Fine, get off." Tom climbed off of him, standing next to him.

"What... what do you want me to do?" he gulped.

Tord turned to him, then unbuckled his jeans before pulling both that and his underwear off, revealing a large erection. He noticed Tom staring, causing a grin to spread on his face. "Go on; suck me off."

"O-okay..." he replied nervously. He dropped to his knees in between Tord's legs, reaching a hand to the hard-on. He wrapped his hand around it before leaning in and placing his lips on the tip.

"Come on, you can do it," Tord encouraged, watching intently. Tom started pumping the base, slowly pushing himself forward, the shaft disappearing into his mouth. "I didn't think you'd have the courage to do this. I'd always imagine you pushing me away, but look at this. You wanted to give me a blowjob." Tom glared at him as he pushed even more. He removed his hands as his mouth reached near the base, struggling to completely enclose the length in him. "Do you need some help?" Tord chuckled, earning a slight nod from the smaller boy. He grasped Tom's hair with his hands and forced Tom down in one swift motion, causing him to choke slightly, but he didn't fight it. He began to suck, causing a long sigh to escape Tord. He stared at Tom, taking the view of his crush pleasing him of his own free will. His eyes were narrowed with concentration, probably to not choke, and the redness of his face made Tord laugh. Tom scowled, not stopping his movements, as he looked up. The Norwegian smirked down at him, making Tom's eyes widen and lower his gaze due to embarrassment. "Don't be shy," Tord grinned, "I think you're being adorable," he chuckled. Tord pushed Tom off of his member, watching as Tom's face grew in confusion, though he removed himself.

"W-what was that for?" Tom asked, face red.

"I want to take it a step further," he replied, standing up, "so just sit on the couch, okay? I'll be back," he rubbed Tom's head before leaving the living room.

He set off to his own room, where a bottle of lube sat inside a drawer. He entered, dashing to his nightstand, excitement coursing through his veins. He hurried back to where Tom waited, grinning. When he came back, Tom was sitting there, biting one of his fingers and keeping the other hand as far from his crotch as possible. When the Brit noticed him, he looked up beggingly. "Tord, please."

"Did you touch yourself while I was away?" he responded, walking towards Tom.

"N-no, Tord," he shook his head, face red.

"Good boy," Tord repeated, "now lay down."

"O-okay," Tom stuttered, laying on his stomach. Tord removed Tom's jeans and underwear, tossing them to the side. He grinned, excessively pouring the lube on his fingers.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked lightly, his expression changing.

"No," Tom admitted.

"That's okay, I'll be gentle," Tord promised. He breathed softly before poking Tom with his finger, causing Tom to shiver. He slowly pushed in, watching. "Calm down, Tom. It'll be so much easier and will feel much better if you calm down."

"Okay. Sorry," Tom replied quietly, relaxing his muscles. Tord pushed in another finger, but Tom didn't tense up. He began to scissor his fingers, using his other hand to rub Tom's back. He did his best to stretch Tom out, listening for any sounds of pain. Instead, he was met with quiet moans. He nodded, pleased, as he slid his fingers out. He positioned his shaft in front of Tom's entrance, gripping his hips.

"May I?" he questioned.

"Y-yeah, please do," Tom replied, voice slightly muffled. He forced himself in, gasping when he was fully inside.

"Are you okay?" Tord murmured, leaning slightly to brush his fingers on Tom's neck.

"Yes. But could you- could you move?" Tom gasped, and the question surprised Tord, but he nodded anyways. With one quick motion, he thrust himself into Tom's tightness, beginning to pant. "Tord!"

"Do you want to turn around?" he asked, slamming into Tom again. Tom couldn't muster a response, so he nodded instead. Tord twisted him around before removing his hands from Tom's hip, instead placing them next to Tom's head, staring down at him. It wasn't long until sharp breaths and pants were being heard around the room. Tord was using all of his strength, bliss flooding through his body. Tom, however, looked like he was on a different plane of existence, eyebrows arched, eyes squinted, mouth hanging open, and sweat dripping from every portion of his body.

"Tord! Nngh! Faster!" Tom begged, squeezing Tord's arms. Tord obeyed, speeding up his thrusts. He grinned when he saw drool being emitted from Tom's mouth, and he gripped Tom's erection, relishing in the loud yelp it drew from the sub.

"Is it good?" Tord hummed, enjoying the way Tom yelped or moaned every thrust.

"God! Yes, it's so good! Don't stop!" Tom called, gasping loudly, like a fish out of water.

"Really? Explain how so," Tord teased.

"You're so big! Ah~! It feels like your ripping me apart! It's so good!" Tom yelped, "Oh my GOD!"

"Are you okay?" he chuckled, not slowing his movements.

"Whatever you just did - NNGH - do it again!" Tom begged, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Oh? Did I find your prostate?" Tord laughed, watching intently.

"Fuck!" Tom moaned, "I can't think straight. Keep going, keep going, don't stop, it feels so good!"

"You sound like you're enjoying this," he grinned.

"Screw y- ah! Oh my god!" Tom was cut off by his own moans when Tord reached down and started pumping his length, "Fuck me harder, Tord! Tord, Tord, Tord!"

"You're gonna need crutches when I'm done with you," Tord growled back.

"Tooord, ah, ah, ah," he responded.

" _Faen_... I love it when I can feel you squeeze around me," Tord groaned, watching as Tom began to fall apart beneath him.

"TORD!" Tom screamed, long and drawn out, and the Norwegian felt strings of jizz on his hands. His own breaths began to speed up as he pressed himself as far as he could, letting himself come deep inside of Tom. They stayed like that for maybe a minute before Tord pulled out, his come dripping from Tom's now red hole.

"God, Tom," Tord breathed lightly, pulling up his underwear and pants, buckling them.

"Shit... where's my clothes?" Tom questioned, trying to cover up his completely naked body.

"Uhhh..." Tord looked around, spotting his ASDF shirt, grabbing it, then proceeding to chuck it at his face. Tom glared at him before slipping it on, covering up mostly everything. Well, except for the come dripping down his legs. Now _that_ made Tord chuckle, as it was a mark that Tom was his. Tom seemed to notice his jeans, and he grabbed them, leaning down in the process. It exposed his ass, which was still dripping.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he stated after a moment, rushing out of the room. Before he left, he turned to Tord, a slight look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Tord asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Did we fuck because I didn't stop yawning?"

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hurt me i know it sucks


End file.
